


Best Dressed Couple

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [34]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter thinks he has the best idea for a costume.





	Best Dressed Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).

> Written for the prompt 100 React at White Collar 100.

Elizabeth straightened her tie as she waited for Peter. "I still don't understand why I have to be Elliot Ness..." she was at a loss for words when she saw what Peter was wearing.

"I thought this look never went out of style?" Peter gave her a little twirl.

"I'm not sure it's _you_," She tried not to laugh.

"It's a good thing June had an extra Devore. I have his look down to the hat," Peter tipped his hat to her.

"Something's missing," She mused as he walked to the door.

"A criminal record?"

"His animated walk," She grinned.


End file.
